


My nanny is a ticklemonster? More like tickleMOMster!

by allforconniebonacieux



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Carter is adorable, F/F, also cat and kara are both so whipped, and he just loves the carpet, and he really wants kara and cat to be together, because he loves them both so much, i have trouble with titles, nanny/single parent au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allforconniebonacieux/pseuds/allforconniebonacieux
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: 46: nanny/single parent auOriginally posted on tumblrWhen Cat came home from work that day, she did not expect the nanny to be attacking her son under the guise of a "ticklemonster". But honestly, when the nanny is Kara Danvers and your son demands you both read him a bedtime story, a ticklemonster for a nanny doesn't seem that bad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt: 46: nanny/single parent au  
> Originally posted on tumblr  
> Hope you enjoy it!

Before Cat had even unlocked her door she could hear the tell tale shrieks of a put off bedtime. Sure enough she had barely set her keys down before a toddler came sliding out of the kitchen in his onesie to hug her legs.

‘Mommy! Ticklemonster!’

He hid his face in her legs, peeking out to look as the so called ‘ticklemonster’ pushed her glasses further up her face and straightened her t-shirt. She smiled warmly at Cat, who raised a single eyebrow at her. Neither noticed as the young boy made a face as he watched them make their gross faces they always did when they spoke.

‘I see someone lied on their resume. I distinctly remember that ticklemonster was nowhere on there. And now I come home only to find my nanny savagely targeting my son with tickle tactics, an hour after he’s meant to be in bed? Really Kiera, I expected better of you.’ A giggle erupted from near the back of her left thigh.

‘Kara, Mommy. Not Kiera.’ The statement was punctuated by a yawn so big that it was surprising he was still awake after doing it.

The two women exchanged amused glances before Kara stepped forward to detach him from his mother’s leg. As his eyes fought sleep he saw his mothers head turned so she could keep making the gross face at Kara, even when all she could she was Kara’s back. There was a brief moment where her face kind of lit up when she seemed to look at the floor right behind Kara. Grown-ups were weird, Carter decided then. Who smiles at the floor? Unless it has toys on it. Or Cheerios. Or that nice carpet like in his mom’s room that was great being barefoot on. Kara also liked the carpet in his mom’s room. 

He had seen her walking out of it barefoot on a few mornings and they were both really happy all day afterwards. Carter liked that they both understood how nice carpet was. It was soft and cosy and it made Carter happy to see his two favourite people liked it as well. He blinked blearily as he felt arm’s scoop him up.

‘C’mon buddy. Let’s get you settled while your mom puts her coat away, then she can read you a story. Doesn’t that sound good, hey?’ She lifted the increasingly floppy toddler up into her arms, her arm muscles flexing just slightly as she did so. Not that Cat noticed. Or that Kara did it intentionally. But y’know. Kids are heavy. And when you can lift a couch one handed to look for lost toys, you tend to have muscles that just naturally show your athleticism. Cat gave her a nod, so she slowly made her way down the hall to a door marked with painted letters spelling ‘CARTER’. 

Using her hip she edged the door open and carefully, so as not to rouse the nearly sleeping beauty, slid him under the covers, making sure it was tucked in just right at the top. A small smile broke onto her face at the sight his unruly curls before moving out of his face then pressing a light kiss to his forehead. The sound of a light gasp from the doorway made her turn, and she saw Cat stood there, hands to her face, her eyes shining slightly in the dim light from the nightlight. Kara held out a hand towards her.

‘Hey you,’ she said as Cat settled gently next to her. Carter made a slight movement, his eyes opening slightly as he tried to withhold succumbing to sleep.

‘Mama, story.’

‘Just one Carter but it’s past your bedtime already and,’

‘Not you Mommy. Mama.’ His eyes turned pleadingly to Kara, whose eyes in turn widened comically.

‘You want me to read you a story little buddy?’ He nodded slightly, ‘But I thought you wanted your Mom to read you a story.’ He nodded again, before shaking it, then nodding.

‘Both. Mommy and Mama read story.’ He whispered, quite firmly, but obviously fighting sleep at this point. Kara and Cat shared a look before their silent communication led them to the same conclusion.

‘Well, once upon a time, a long time ago, on a planet far, far away, there lived a young girl...’ Kara started.

‘And this girl was one of the kindest, hard working people in the entire universe,’ Cat carried on, lightly ticking Carters chest for emphasis on the last word. He giggled sleepily, ‘And was from one of the most important families on her whole planet...’ As the story continued, the two women sharing narration, it wasn’t long before Carter was asleep, barely halfway through their scene setting of the story. 

As quietly as they could, they eased off of the bed, fixed his covers and made sure his favourite hypo-allergenic plush was within easy reach for when he woke up. In the hallway, after shutting his door so it was cracked slightly, the two faced each other, both just about managing to hold back tears.

‘He called me-‘

‘I know. Oh darling,’

‘Should we move it all up? Tell him in the morning? I don’t think I could not tell him straight away now.’ Kara’s face was full of joy, her eyes brimming with tears.

‘We’ll tell him first thing, my love. Just say that you won’t be his nanny anymore, you have a new job-‘

‘But if it’s absolutely okay with him, I was wondering if I could be his, his,’ Kara trailed off, too full of emotion to say it.

‘His mama, love. His family.’ Cat leaned up to give Kara a kiss. ‘Now come on, darling. If we want to be up early enough that we can wake him up, we need to go to bed now.’

‘No funny business?’ Cat shot her a look very different to the one from before. ‘I take it now that I called it funny business, there won’t be any?’  
‘No dear, but we’ll see how tomorrow goes. Maybe if we take him to the park after breakfast then some...funny business,’ Cat made a face as if saying the words left a bad taste in her mouth, ‘Can be arranged. I may even be persuaded to keep those god forsaken heels on.’ Kara’s eyes widened again, for a very different reason.

‘Are you sure none tonight?’ Cat smirked.

‘Well, let’s see how long it takes you to carry me to the bedroom champ, and we’ll see if we have time. Every second counts when you have a toddler you know.’ Her last words were cut off slightly as Kara pulled her into a kiss, lifting her off the ground as she did so. They stayed there for a moment before Kara raced down the hall to the bedroom, still carrying Cat in her arms.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In his room, Carter shut his eyes again as the lights of the hall shone through the crack in the door brighter now that his moms had gone. He hadn’t heard what they were saying, which was good because if the two kisses they had shared and told him anything, it was that they were probably saying gross adult stuff like broccoli is really good for you, which may be true but doesn’t change the fact that it doesn’t taste good unless it was delivered by Kara’s airplane. 

He had heard the word park though, so with a small smile on his face because of his moms’ gross happiness, he soon fall fast asleep, properly this time, eagerly anticipating the next day.


End file.
